


Casualties

by Guinevak



Category: The Chronicles of Morgaine - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Arguing, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Morgaine is a mess, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Something's got to give.





	Casualties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).



In truth there are scant years between them, Vanye and the girl. Morgaine has never asked, but he cannot be more than twenty, for all his stoicism and tired eyes. She remembers it finally, looking down into his troubled face. _Whatever else, you are a woman._

_I am not,_ she wants to shout. _I am death, I am an ageless, ruthless thing, I have no heart left to break, not for Jhirun Ela's-daughter nor even for thee._

She tells him so, but quietly. Nor does she allow herself to weep, when he says with scarcely a hesitation: _I will stay._


End file.
